Plot bunnie
by Osi-chan
Summary: Rating K pour langage vilain pas beau. Un plot bunnie, c'est quand on te donne un sujet et que tu fais un truc long ou court dessus, cette fois ci c'est Harry et Draco qui s'y collent en surveillant le gosse du prof de DCFM ! A prendre au deuxième degrés


La Terre.

L'Europe.

La Grande Bretagne.

Poudlard.

« Comme si j'avais rien d'autre à foutre… » Jura Draco Malefoy, le cul sur sa chaise et ses pieds sur son bureau.

« Je te rappelle que c'est ta faute, Malefoy…

- Toi, la ferme. T'avais qu'à pas répondre à ma provocation, abruti de Potter.

- Hey !! » S'exclama Harry, vexé.

En ce moment même, les deux garçons sont dans la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal, ou DCFM pour simplifier. Et s'ils hurlent comme ça, ce n'est pas parcequ'ils sont en cours (encore heureux) mais en retenu.

Tout se passa plus tôt dans la journée, alors que la même salle était remplie d'élèves et qu'un professeur faisait la leçon. Au milieu du cours plutôt calme, Draco Malefoy décida de s'amuser un peu et sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Harry et murmura :

« Dentesaugmento ! »

Quasi instantanément, les dents d'Harry commencèrent à pousser. Au début, rien de grave, bien que l'adolescent à la cicatrice s'en rende bien vite compte, mais au final, les dents ne s'arrêtaient pas de pousser, et il du ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas se la déchiqueter, exhibant sa dentition grandissante aux yeux de tous. Remarquant que Draco se marrait bien (enfin, ce n'était pas le seul, le reste de la classe s'était joint à lui), Harry se tourna vers lui, les yeux pleins de colère et il hurla en pointa sa baguette vers lui :

« Furunculus ! »

C'était Ron qui lui avait parlé de ce sort, quelques jours plus tôt, lui disant « Si tu lances ce sort, y a pleins de furoncles qui poussent sur la cible ! C'est trop marrant, tu vas voir !! » puis lui montrant un exemple et lançant le sort sur Luna Lovegood qui avait échoué à l'infirmerie et y était toujours.

Le sort fit effet et donc, des furoncles sortirent de la peau de Malefoy. Alors que toute la classe était maintenant écroulée de rire, le professeur s'écria à son tour, furieux que l'on ai interrompu son cours de cette manière :

« Finite ! »

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Harry avait retrouvé sa dentition normale et Draco son épiderme. Le professeur lâcha ensuite quelques « Silence, silence ! » pour que la classe retrouve son calme, puis lâcha à l'attention des deux fauteurs de troubles :

« Vous deux, collés. Dans mon bureau, ce soir. Bien, reprenons notre cours, je disais donc… »

Le cours reprit donc et les élèves oublièrent bien vite cet incident, sauf Draco et Harry qui soupiraient : ils allaient passer la soirée ici, génial.

Ils étaient donc dans la salle de cours vide… Ou presque : en plus des deux adolescents se trouvait le fils du professeur : Tommy, 3 ans et toutes ses dents. Les deux ados devaient veiller sur lui.

« 'Chier, je hais ces brailleurs… » Marmonna Draco, fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que tu crois être le seul ? » Répliqua Harry.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que les garçons se disputaient et cela faisait aussi cinq minutes que Tommy les regardait, souriant. Il déclara alors d'une voix enjouée :

« On dirait un papa et une maman ! »

Harry et Draco eurent le même réflexe et faillir avoir un arrêt cardiaque à ce moment là. Draco hurla :

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu vas voir, sale gosse !

- Draco, ne le frappe pas ! Tu veux le garder encore plus longtemps ?! »

Draco se tu et lança un regard des plus noirs à Harry, qui frissonna : si les regards tuaient, il ne serait déjà plus là. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Tommy et lui demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

« Mais… Pourquoi tu dis ça, Tommy ?

- Parce que Papa et Maman ils se disputent pareil !! » Répondit Tommy en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Draco se renfrogna : une dispute de couple, ça ? N'importe quoi ! Il ne dit rien et se mit à pester contre le professeur, le traitant de tous les noms. Pendant ce temps, Harry se tourna vers Tommy et lui demanda :

« Que veux-tu faire, Tommy ?

- Hm… Je veux, je veuuuuuux… Hm… »

Un grand blanc s'installa, tout comme dans la tête de la personne qui écrivait cette scène et qui n'eu plus d'idée.

Maintenant, c'est à toi lecteur de continuer ceci. C'est ton devoir après avoir lu ce début.

T'es pas content ? Eh ben rien à foutre, va écrire et plus vite que ça ! èé9

(Si tu es quand même content, tu peux créer ta fic faisant suite avec celle ci, mais préviens moi d'abord. 'Tention je mords si on prévient pas.)


End file.
